


Cocctori

by Water_Drinker



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water_Drinker/pseuds/Water_Drinker
Summary: Umi and Kotori spend the night together after practice. I wonder what will happen :o
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Cocctori

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.” Umi said as she clapped her hands to a consistent beat. It was a Friday afternoon, and practice was almost over. The girls had all been working so diligently all week. The clapping ended, meaning that practice was finally over.

"Oh my god, I'm exhausted." Honoka said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. She looked over towards Kotori, who was smiling. “Kotori, why does it seem like you still have so much energy? " 

"I'm just not tired, I suppose." Kotori said, looking down bashfully. She always had the best stamina. The girls all took a sigh of relief and slowly made their way to the door. As Kotori was about to walk through, she felt a gentle hand on her arm.

"Wait." Umi said. "Don't leave yet, I want to talk to you about something."

"H-huh? Okay." Kotori obliged. They waited a moment for the rest of the group to shuffle down the stairs. "What's on your mind?" Kotori asked.

"Well," Umi's eyes were darting around because she was a bit nervous. "I wanted to ask if we could hang out this weekend. Just the two of us." That caught Kotori by surprise. She'd never spent an extended amount of time with one of the other members alone. They were always together in a group of three at the very least. 

"So you don't want anyone else to come? Like Honoka?" Kotori suggested. It was usually the norm for those three to hangout. However, this request from Umi seemed a bit different. There was an aura of timidness surrounding Umi. Her body language and the manner with which she was speaking displayed that. 

"Sure, I'd enjoy that." Kotori said with a smile. "My mom is downstairs, she'll probably say yes if we ask her."

And so they walked together to Principal Minami's office. Kotori knocked three times and then entered the room.

"Hi mom!" Kotori said with her usual cheerful voice. She darted over to give her a hug while Umi stayed at the center of the room.

"Hello girls. What brings you here?" Minami-san asked.

"Umi and I would like to spend the weekend together at our house. Would that be okay with you?" Kotori asked.

"Hmm… That's fine as long as it's okay with Umi's parents." Minami-san replied.

"Oh, yes. I already asked my mother yesterday and she said it would be up to you." Umi said.

"Well, it looks like it's settled then. Let's have a blast, girls!" Minami-san said cheerfully. 

"I have to go back to my house to grab a few things first." Umi said.

"Would you like a ride to your house?" Minami-san asked.

"No thanks, it isn't very far. I'll just walk really quick." Umi said

"I'll go with you Umi-chan!" Kotori said with glee.

"Okay, hurry home girls. I'll have dinner ready when you get there." Minami-san said.

The girls began to walk out of the school together and towards Umi's house. Kotori had a huge smile as they walked on the sidewalk. 

"Kotori," Umi said "what are we going to do after dinner?"

"Well, we can hangout in my room and talk about stuff, play some games, or work on clothing design for the group.” Kotori said. Umi didn’t say anything in response. She looked off into the distant trees, then into Kotori’s eyes, and then just finally put her head down towards the sidewalk.

Nobody said a word for the next few minutes. It was not an awkward silence, but rather, it was serene. The breeze was blowing just enough to make the hot temperature comfortable. The only noise came from the gentle rustling of the leaves, and the squirrels darting up the trees. 

As they approached the door to Umi's house, Umi turned to Kotori and said "I'm not going to be very long, but you can still come inside and get a drink if you'd like." 

"Sure. It's no problem. Take as long as you need." Kotori replied.

While walking inside, Umi asked "Would you like water, or tea?" 

"Just water is fine," Kotori said. It was still pretty warm outside, and she'd rather have some cold water than hot tea in this weather. Kotori sat down on the living room couch and relaxed as Umi was getting her drink. When Umi returned, she had an absolutely  **immense** glass of water with over 11 ice cubes. "Uh, thank you." Kotori said. She didn't want to be rude, but she didn't understand why Umi got her so much water. This glass had almost two liters of water in it.

"I know it's a lot, I just want to make sure you're properly hydrated." Umi said. She set the glass down on the table, with a gigantic straw in it and said "I'll only be a few minutes." 

"Ok!" Kotori said with a smile.

Umi took a quick shower, and then went to her room and began to change clothes. As she was completely nude, she looked at herself in the mirror. Umi almost began to cry. "How could anyone love a disgusting freak like me?" She said while nearly sobbing. Umi struggled with self confidence and hated her appearance. This is the case with a great number of people. However, her situation was special. Umi suffered from an extremely rare genetic birth defect that made it so she had a penis. Everything else about her body was the same as that of any other girl. This one specific thing caused her much emotional pain and social anxiety. She spent many many nights lying awake crying herself to sleep. "No boy or girl would ever want to be with me." Umi often thought in her head. She stopped looking in the mirror, wiped her eyes and got dressed. She put on a casual white t-shirt with baggy dark blue sweatpants. She packed her bag with a few things and then started to head out of her room when suddenly…

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ ** "Huh, who's there?" Umi said. She opened the door to see Kotori with a look of panic on her face.

The very instant that Umi opened the door, Kotori immediately started talking very fast and said "Umi where is the bathroom? I really really really really really have to pee!" Kotori hopping with anxiousness. Umi quickly pointed her to the bathroom and Kotori sprinted to it faster than an Olympic gold medalist.

Kotori drank way too much of the giant water that Umi gave her. It all hit her bladder so fast. After her three minute long piss, Kotori washed her hands and then went to get Umi. "Okay, I'm ready to go." Kotori said. And so they began their trek over to Kotori's house.

As they were walking, Kotori noticed a very gentle smell of sweet blueberries coming from Umi's hair. "Hey Umi, have you started using a new shampoo?" Kotori inquired.

Flustered, Umi said "Y-yes. I'm amazed you were able to notice that." She was blushing a little. "What kind of shampoo do you use?" Umi asked.

"Oh, I use this wonderful brand that has a beautiful cinnamon bun scent. Would you like to smell my hair?" Kotori said.

"Sure." Umi replied. She softly grabbed a thick strand of Kotori's hair. "Oh my god, your hair is so soft." It was incredibly silky and smooth. Umi was astonished. She took a whiff of Kotori's hair. "Wow! That's amazing! It smells just like freshly baked cinnamon buns just like you said." Umi was swooning over Kotori. 

Umi and Kotori had always been close friends ever since they were very little kids. Umi always felt like she could tell Kotori anything. Anything except for the one big secret about her body. She had considered revealing it a few times, but she either didn't have the courage, or didn't want to because there were other friends around. She knew if she was going to tell anyone, it would be Kotori. And only when they were alone. That's the reason she was particularly nervous today. She planned on telling her sometime this weekend. 

About thirty minutes had passed during their walk. They talked about the usual things. School work, μ's and whatever cute little animals they spotted along the way. The sun began to set. On this particular day, there was not a cloud in the sky. The sky was a mixture of dark purple and bright orange. "Look Umi! I've never seen the sky like this before." Kotori said.

Umi gazed in awe and said "Wow, it's so pretty."

"Just like you Umi." Kotori said cheerfully with a smile. She wanted to boost Umi's confidence a bit since she thought that Umi seemed down today.

Umi's face turned a little red as she bashfully said "Thank you."

Kotori's house was now in sight. Kotori's mom was peeping through the window and spotted them. She came around to the front door, and opened it. "Welcome girls!" Minami-san said. She gave Umi a hug, and kissed Kotori on the cheek. "I have dinner ready come inside everyone." She said.

The inside of the house was nice and cozy. It was the perfect temperature. Minami-san had already prepared dinner. It was warm tomato soup with a side of rice. 

"I'm going to take a quick shower." Kotori said. She was still sweaty from practice. While she was gone, Umi and her mother had a chat.

"Wow this food smells amazing, Minami-san." Umi said.

"Thank you, we'll eat as soon as Kotori comes back." She replied "How she been lately? I like to ask her friends because I know teenagers don't always want to share everything with their parents."

"Well, as far as I can tell, she's doing great. She's always so sweet and cheerful. When I see her in the morning, her smile always brightens my day. It seems like genuine happiness too. She just radiates positive energy. Her presence alone can improve the mood of other people in the room. I can always see if something is bothering her. As far as I can tell, she is doing great right now. She's my best friend and I'm sure she'd tell me if something was bothering her. You don't need to worry. And I promise if I ever do notice something is off with her, I would come and tell you. I would tell you because I really really care about Kotori and I truly want the best for her." Umi said. 

"Wow, I'm elated that you care about her so much. You are a really great friend and I hope you stay in her life for as long as you can." Minami-san said.

"Thank you. I promise I will try to be with her forever." Umi replied. They started to hear Kotori coming down the stairs. She appeared wearing a regular baggy white shirt and gym shorts. 

"I bet you girls are so famished from practice. Please settle in and eat." Kotori's mom said. They sat down at the dinner table. It was just the three of them, Kotori's father was away on a business trip. "So, how was practicing girls?" She asked.

"It was great!" Kotori said. "We were really in sync with our new dance." 

"Yeah I think we're all getting better everyday." Umi added. 

"That's excellent. I'm glad to hear your hard work is paying off." Minami-san said. "After dinner, I've got a few errands to run. You girls will be fine here alone, right?"

"Yes, we'll be alright mom." Kotori responded.

They ate the rest of their meal while having some small talk about school and stuff. After dinner, Kotori said to Umi "I've got an idea. Let's paint each other's toenails! It'll be so pretty."

"Ok sure. That sounds like fun." Umi replied. The two girls then darted upstairs. Umi was always very excited to do these girly things because they made her feel real. She just usually kept this excitement inside. On the outside, she appeared only a little happy to be painting her toes with Kotori. However, inside she was elated and jumping for joy. It was amazing how something so simple made her feel so good.

When they got upstairs, Kotori showed Umi to a special room. "This is our 'beauty room'. My mom and I have all sorts of make-up, nail polish, and stuff in here." Kotori said. There were at least 50 different types of nail polish in there. The room was incredible and overwhelming. 

"Wow there's so many colors here. It's hard to choose." Umi said. "Kotori, can you help me choose?"

"Hmmm…" Kotori pondered "I think this one would look great on you." She grabbed a bright orange color that was in direct contrast to Umi's beautiful long dark blue hair. "You should choose one for me Umi!"

"Oh okay. Let me see." She looked all over to find some polish. Eventually, she found the paint she wanted. “This color would look pretty on you, but this green one is especially cute." Umi said.

"Great choice Umi. Let's get started." Kotori grabbed some more supplies. She had those little foam toe separators, some nail polish remover, special brushes, and a fan to help them dry more quickly. 

Kotori had a huge queen sized mattress, and they both sat on it. "Okay, I'll paint yours first, Umi. Take off your socks." Kotori said. Umi slowly removed her long, tight black socks revealing her smooth legs and soft feet. "Aww, your feet are so pretty." Umi just blushed a little, without saying anything. Kotori grabbed Umi's left foot, put the foam dividers in between her toes and started painting the nails. 

"Hehe, your- hehe hand is- ahaha! T-tickling me. Hahaha!!" Umi couldn't stop giggling. She was flailing her feet each time Kotori tried to grab them.

"Umi, please try to keep your feet still so I don't mess up." Kotori pleaded. 

"Okay, okay. I'll try to calm down." Umi really focused on keeping still. Her feet were so sensitive that she had to clench her whole body and try to keep her mouth from busting out with laughter.

Kotori started on Umi's big toe, gingerly making sure to lay down a thick coat of the orange paint. "Wow, this shade looks even better than I thought on you!." Kotori said. "It really makes your cute toes stand out." Kotori continued to paint each toe carefully. She finished all of them on Umi's right foot. "Okay Umi, hold this under the fan so they can dry quickly." Kotori said. Umi placed her foot under the fan and held out her left so that Kotori could work on it. She painted on the nails carefully. It only took a couple minutes to complete. "Alright now put your other foot under the fan." 

"Thank you for doing this, I'm really glad with how this turned out." Umi said that, but what she was really happiest about was spending this intimate time with Kotori touching her. Not only did her feet getting brushed tickle her a little, but it also turned her on. So much in fact, that she had to put her arms over her shorts to hide the fact that she was rock hard.

In her head, Umi was thinking  _ "Just act natural. No matter what, do not let Kotori find out. That would ruin everything…"  _ Umi laughed nervously "Eheehehe, I'm glad you're finished. You did such an amazing job painting them." Umi said.

"Umi, you're acting kinda weird." Kotori said. "Why do you seem embarrassed? There's nothing to be ashamed of. They really do look cute." 

"No, it's not that, I just-" Umi was interrupted by Kotori hopping on her for a hug.

"Ummmmiiiiii! You can tell me if something is wrong. I promise you can tell me, we're best friends!" Kotori said.

"I uhhhhhh." Umi didn't know what to say. She was super flustered.

"Take your time and explain it slowly." Kotori said. "You can just-" Kotori stopped mid sentence. "Umi, what is this?" Kotori felt something poke her thigh. Umi felt it too. She knew her secret was exposed now. Umi dashed out of the room. "Wait!!!" Kotori pleaded. It was no use. She went straight to the bathroom where she locked herself in. She sat on the floor and began to sob and cry.

After laying there and processing what just happened for a few minutes, Kotori approached the bathroom door. She could hear Umi crying very hard. Umi was weeping as if she'd lost a family member. She was bawling her eyes out. "Umi, listen." Kotori said. She continued to cry loudly. "It's not a big deal, let me explain."

"Go away!" Umi shouted through her tears. "I'm a freak." That's all she could get out before her hysterical cries left her unable to speak.

"It's okay because I am the same!!!!!" Kotori shouted this as loud as she could, through the door and over the cries.

Umi stopped crying a couple moments after she heard that. "What do you mean?" She asked as she sniffled.

"That thing I felt from you in my room, I have one too. I know how you feel." Kotori said.

"So you don't think that I'm a freak?" Umi asked as she began to crack the door open.

"Not at all." Kotori replied. "My mom told me a long time ago that I'm special because of this condition, but it's okay that I'm different from the other girls. That I would still eventually find someone who would love me and accept me as I am. And the same is true for you Umi. You are a special, beautiful person and I love you as you are."

Umi came out of the bathroom and embraced Kotori for a hot, passionate kiss. She loved the sweet taste of Kotori's lips. Their tongues were dancing together. When they pulled apart, a string of their drool connected their lips. Kotori's heart was racing and her face was flushed. At this point, both Umi and Kotori now had raging boners. Their tips accidentally touched each other through their shorts. Umi got embarrassed about it. 

"Don't worry, it's okay for them to touch. I'm fine with it as long as that's what you want." Kotori said.

Umi's eyes were still red from all the crying. "I would love that." Umi said, now smiling. "I've never thought something like this would happen to me." They locked hands and walked into Kotori's room. Kotori jumped on the bed first and sprawled out.

"Strip my clothes off." Kotori said. Umi listened and started with her baggy shirt. That revealed her supple breasts. Umi began kissing and sucking on Kotori's neck while fondling her boobs with her hands. Kotori let out a soft moan and said "Mmmmmm, please do whatever you desire to my body." Umi licked and swirled her mouth all over Kotori's boobs, focusing most of her mouth on her hard nipples. "Umi that feels so good!" Kotori exclaimed. After a few more moments of playing with her chest, Umi moved down and pulled off Kotori's shorts and panties. Kotori's cock was slightly smaller than Umi's, but still just around average size.

"I'm going to please you with my mouth. I'm dying to taste your sweet cum." Umi said. She took Kotori's hot cock in her mouth and started slurping on the tip. "You're already leaking juices for me. Please let me drain out every drop." Umi was begging for Kotori's white stuff. Umi stopped and sucked on her balls while stroking the shaft with her hands. 

"I'm so sensitive, Umi. I haven't touched myself in weeks." Kotori moaned out.

"Good. That means you've built up a huge load for me." Umi had imagined doing something like this for a long time. She'd often touch herself to these thoughts. That's why sucking Kotori made her super horny. Umi started to leak a bit of pre cum without even being touched. "I want you to shoot it all down my wet throat, please." Umi went back to Kotori's penis and started sucking hard and fast. She made sure to go all the way down and take it in her tight throat.

"Umi, that feels so good. Please don't stop." Kotori said. She was moaning loudly and her legs were shaking. 

_ Slurp slurp slurp _ Umi was in a fast rhythm, determined to make Kotori explode in her mouth. Then she looked Kotori directly in the eyes and said "I want you to grab my head and fuck me in the mouth as fast as you can until you cum." 

Kotori was so close to orgasm that she immediately listened, and acted more aggressively than one would expect. She took her hands and gripped Umi's head firmly. She thrusted her cock as deep as she could into Umi's throat over and over again. Umi was amazing, she had no gag reflex from practicing things like this on dildos before. Kotori used Umi's throat as fast as she could. Her spit and slobber getting all over Kotori's throbbing cock. "Oh god it's coming!!" Kotori shouted as she started to cum. Her toes curled and her stomach muscles began to contract as shockwaves of ecstasy pulsed through her entire body. Her mind went numb from pleasure as she shot several ropes of thick cum deep down Umi's throat. Umi swallowed every single drop.

Umi paused for a moment, and pulled her head back. "Kiss me." She asked Kotori. They kissed once again, swapping hot saliva and everything. "I want to feel your cock in my mouth again." Umi said. She got back down and sucked on Kotori's soft cock. She managed to drain out a couple more sweet drops.

"Umi stop! I'm so sensitive because I just came." Kotori said. After that orgasm, her dick became very limp and sensitive, which is normal. Umi sucked the tip as hard as she could one more time. That made Kotori shriek out "Eeeek!" Then, after a brief pause, Kotori said "Now it's my turn to please you." she smacked her own ass "I want your big dick deep inside of me, Umi." Kotori then stood up and grabbed two things from under her bed. She had some super slippery cocoa butter lotion and a dildo that was 17 centimeters (just slightly smaller than Umi's cock). "I need to get properly warmed up for you." Kotori said. She handed the lotion bottle to Umi and said "Please massage me."

"It'll be my pleasure." Umi replied. She squirted a big glop of lotion into her hands and started rubbing the back of Kotori's smooth legs down under her hamstrings. After that, she moved deep into her inner thighs and gave a couple soft slaps. Before Umi put the lotion on Kotori's booty, she gave it one soft kiss. She spread the lotion all over every inch of Kotori's butt. Every crack and crevice was lubricated. "Now it's time to get that tight little hole." Umi put lotion all over her index finger until it was slippery and then slowly drew little circles on Kotori's asshole.

"Oooh you're such a tease Umi. Stick your finger in already." Kotori demanded. Umi listened and slowly put in just her index finger. Kotori was super tight. Very very slowly, Umi slid her finger in and out. Umi could tell that Kotori was super smooth and clean. This foreplay was working because Kotori was opening up more. "I'm ready for the dildo." Kotori said. Umi took it and gave it a thick coating of lotion and put it deep inside Kotori's ass. "Oww." Kotori said.

"Does it hurt?" Umi asked.

"Just a little." Kotori said. "I want it like that though." She said with a wink and a smile.

"As you wish." Umi replied. She kept taking it all the way out and then sticking it back in as deep as it could go. Kotori let out tiny moans each time Umi put it in.

After a few more minutes of that, Kotori said "I'm ready for you. Don't hold back. Fill me up with your big rod and release all of your goo deep inside of me." Umi grabbed a hold of her super hard cock and lubed it up all around with the lotion. She started with just the head and then pulled it out. She moved her cock all up and down around Kotori's crack before sticking it in again. This time she went deep and just held it there.

"I want you to choke me while you fuck me." Kotori demanded. Umi listened and grabbed her neck tightly enough to choke her just a bit. Umi began to thrust her big cock in and out slowly.

"Kotori, it feels so good. This is the best thing I've ever felt in my life!" Umi exclaimed. She was only going at a medium pace, but Kotori was so tight and smooth that every thrust made Umi feel like she was going to blow her load. It felt so good that she couldn't focus on properly choking her.

"Umi, I can tell you're close, please release it all inside of me whenever you want." Kotori said. Umi began to twitch and tremble. Her hard cock got even harder as she came right up to the edge. Umi started going faster and got ready to cum. 

"Ahhh! Kotori I'm going to-" Umi couldn't get the words out before tons of hot sticky stuff erupted out. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" She exclaimed as every thrust was draining buckets of cum.

"Oh it's so hot I can feel it seeping all inside me." Kotori said. 

Umi then pulled her cock all the way out of Kotori's ass. She could see that it was now coated in a mixture of the lotion and her own Umi-cream. She stuck it back in and whimpered "ehhhgghhhhh." Her tip was so tender from cumming that it was a sensation overload. She pulled it back out one last time for good.

The two laid there for a minute, just panting from exhaustion. Kotori ran her hand through Umi's hair and said "That was amazing. I hope you're willing to do things like this together all the time." Kotori said and then kissed Umi on the cheek.

"I love you." Umi said. "And I've always loved you. I want to be with you forever. So of course that means I'll do anything you want."

"I love you too." Kotori replied "Come with me, we'll clean up in the shower." The two girls got in and let the steaming hot water run down their bodies. They kissed directly under the shower head. It felt like a perfect match to them. They didn't want to stop sucking on each other's lips, twirling their tongues around together. They finally stopped for a few minutes so they could focus on getting clean. They finished up, threw on some fresh clothes and relaxed on the bed together. It was starting to get late and they were a bit tired. "Goodnight, Umi." Kotori said and gave her one more quick kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight." Umi replied. She was definitely super tired. She went to check her phone one last time before sleeping. That's when she saw something strange. 11 new messages from Nozomi. What could this possibly mean? She opened the messages. Umi was in absolute shock from what she saw.


End file.
